Tsunami
Tsunami was a heavyweight robot from Germany that competed in Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Tsunami did well coming fourth in Series 1 but fell in Round 1 in Series 2. Robot History Series 1 In the first melee, Tsunami faced Last Rites, Cerberus and Noisy Cricket. Tsunami began to attack Cerberus while Last Rites smashed into Noisy Cricket away. Tsunami flipped Cerberus over and soon set its sights on Last Rites. Last Rites turns and hits an upside down Cerberus sending it and itself flying away. Tsunami flips Last Rites over but not out while Noisy Cricket is caught in the cross fire and is hit, sending on its back unable to self right. Both Cerberus and Noisy Cricket are counted out while Last Rites and Tsunami fought one another. In the first Head to Head it fought Big Nipper. From the start, Big Nipper had a problem with its claw as it was permanently upright. Big Nipper charged at Tsunami but was flipped over. Now even weaker, Tsunami began to chase Big Nipper around the arena. Tsunami slams Big Nipper into the arena side wall and flips but doesn't flip it out, Big Nipper as a result begins to reverse and control the movements but soon Tsunami gained back control. Tsunami then proceeded to flip Big Nipper about and bear the edge of the arena. Soon Big Nipper tries to attack but is flipped as a result and chucked out of the arena after a second attack. Next it fought Last Rites again. Last Rites started off strong attacking the front of Tsunami but Tsunami was unaffected and pursued Last Rites. As the two robots danced around each other, they remained on the drop zone markings. Eventually the drop zone released hitting Last Rites who in turn smashed Tsunami onto its side. Last Rites began having mobility problems and Tsunami took advantage and attacks, but is damaged by Last Rite who is gaining points from slashing the sides of Tsunami. The problem riddled Last Rites is flipped by Tsunami, before eventually spazzing around the arena as a result of its powerful blade with Tsunami following just behind it. Last Rites continues to get purchase but flips out everytime. Last Rites evacuates and hits the pit release where it attempts to pit Tsunami, only to be flipped and fail doing so. Tsunami flips itself at one point and is smacked by Last Rites but survive the onslaught. Eventually the two robots fight near the pit with Last Rites getting most hits, this proved to be its downfall as Last Rites hit Tsunami and span into the pits upon impact. In the final head to head it fought Gripper. At first Tsunami attacks the front of Gripper which fails to gain any purchase, it flips but doesn't achieve anything. Tsunami tries to get a side on attack but is caught within the grips of Gripper who begins to crush down. Tsunami frees itself and tries to flip Gripper, at first it doesn't succeed but the second flip manages to get Gripper on its back. Tsunami then trammed the overturned Gripper, before proceeding to chuck Gripper out of the arena. In the Heat Final it fought Big Nipper again. Big Nipper had improved since the last bout and was prepared to take on Tsunami. Upon first strike, Tsunami flipped Big Nipper over and almost threw Big Nipper out of the arena. Big Nipper gets away from Tsunami and hits the side walls in bad driving. However, Tsunami catches up and flips Big Nipper over, it then attempts to flip again but mistimed it and the vulnerable insides were left exposed for Big Nipper to crush, it which it did. Big Nipper then threw Tsunami over as it darted away. Tsunami cam in on to the attack trying to flip Big Nipper over the arena side wall failing twice. Unfortunately, Tsunami left its insides exposed again and Big Nipper crushed the insides and controlled Tsunami around the arena never letting up. After driving Tsunami around the arena and destroying its insides, Tsunami eventually died allowing Big Nipper to win. Its great performance in the Heat meant that it won the Wildcard. The first battle in the Grand Final, Tsunami faced Weird mAlice and Ripper. Tsunami flipped Ripper over, which caused Weird mAlice to attack Tsunami, circling it. Ripper came back in and, alongside Weird mAlice, flipped Tsunami over. Ripper came back and flipped Tsunami over again, only for Weird mAlice to chuck Ripper across the arena, when Ripper got away, Weird mAlice chased it around the arena. Ripper attacked Tsunami, only to be flipped by the insistent Weird mAlice. Weird mAlice was attacked by Ripper who flipping it over but was instantly flipped by Tsunami. Ripper, now pinned by the side wall, gave Weird mAlice a chance to flip it but Tsunami got the last laugh when it chucked Weird mAlice about and then proceeded to flip Ripper out of the arena. In the first head to head Tsunami faced Big Nipper for a third time. Big Nipper rammed Tsunami only to be flipped by the wildcard. Big Nipper backs into Tsunami only to be flipped again, Tsunami chucks Big Nipper about and proceeds to chase the running away Big Nipper. Big Nipper came back on another charge, this time taking advantage of the mistimed flip that Tsunami had done, Big Nipper got its claws inside the flipper and crushed the insides of Tsunami. Tsunami is slammed into the side wall, but Big Nipper backs away buts is flipped by Tsunami. Attempting to self right, Big Nipper ends up pushing Tsunami with its claw pressed against the ground. The two tussle with Big Nipper attempting to get back into the action, but unable to do so, instead running away from the situation. As Big Nipper came back, Tsunami misfired again allowing for the clawed robot to get inside and crippled Tsunami for good. In the next battle it fought Behemoth. Tsunami darts across the arena to attack Behemoth but misses and slams into the arena wall. Having trouble moving, Tsunami backs away but is trapped by Behemoth who proceeds to flip Tsunami out in the quickest battle of Series 1. In the final head to head it fought Weird mAlice again. Tsunami was toppled over without Weird mAlice even flipping it. Weird mAlice did, however, chuck Tsunami to the back end of the arena but Tsunami was still in action. The two robots clashed with neither gaining an advantage over the other. Once Weird mAlice backed away it came back and flipped Tsunami before flipping it again chucking Tsunami out. Tsunami came fourth. Series 2 It fought in Heat G and in round one, it fought The Great Pumpkin, Iron-Awe and Alien Destructor. The Great Pumpkin attacked the former Grand Finalist but did little damage and was flipped as a result, however it survived the flip. Iron-Awe then came in and flipped Tsunami out before flipping The Great Pumpkin and Alien Destructor out shortly after. Extreme 2 Tsunami fought in the Allstars against Meggamouse, Behemoth and Barber-Ous. Meggamouse and Behemoth target Barber-Ous and Tsunami with both machines being cornered and flipped, Meggamouse then turns against Behemoth flipping them while Barber-Ous rips and tears. The three flippers flip one another while Barber-Ous is smashed around as it tries to use the full body drum to damage these flippers, gaining some damage points along the way. Soon, Behemoth separates the robots, picking on Barber-Ous while Meggamouse throws Tsunami across the arena. Meggamouse and Tsunami become wedged on top of one another while Behemoth bulldozes Barber-Ous around the CPZ before flipping it towards the arena side wall. Meggamouse charges Tsunami towards another side wall but as it drives over the pit, Behemoth activates the switch, pitting Meggamouse as a result. Tsunami intervenes between Behemoth and Barber-Ous but as soon as it flips Behemoth out of the way, Barber-Ous dents the flipper oven and starts to mangle the insides brutally. Behemoth is chucked about by Tsunami who had backed away from Barber-Ous only for the deadly drum spinner to rattle the underbelly of Tsunami as it continues to pin Behemoth. Tsunami gets distracted and targets Barber-Ous only for Behemoth flip Tsunami over and over again while Barber-Ous batters the scoop. Eventually the battle ends with Behemoth and Tsunami bearing the brunt of Barber-Ous' attacks. It went to a judges decision, with Barber-Ous and Behemoth gaining the most points. Beast eventually self rights but is caught by Behemoth who flips it once more, as it lands Beast fires its weapon and gets caught by Behemoth. The two remain stuck, resulting in Behemoth and Barber-Ous winning a judges decision. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 6 Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Fourth Place Category:Series 2 Seeds Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Grand Finalists Category:German Robots Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:Allstars Category:Robots with more losses than wins